


Self-sufficient

by bluebells



Series: Ceasefire [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Because Doomfist is still learning how to play nice, Dirty Talk, Even if Lucio enjoys it he still forgets to ask sometimes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationships, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: Lúcio should have known that Akande is not the sort of guy who could take a back seat and keep his hands off.





	Self-sufficient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Coqui_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/gifts), [Minimalisticmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/gifts).



> Instigated by the Doomcio discord server when I woke up to their conversations about Lucio's flexibility, and it all spiralled from there. This has zero plot. I want to yell at a lot of people, but I only have myself to blame. 
> 
> Further inspired by [this](http://dirtyratchet.tumblr.com/post/161174863921/filthandsin-saidnow-we-know-l%C3%BAcio-is-flexible-as) gorgeous (hella NSFW) art of Lúcio servicing himself by dirtyratchet and Doomfist's indecently hot Halloween voice lines ("I have something for you... you _should_ be scared"). 
> 
> /fans self

Lúcio should have known that Akande is not the sort of guy who could take a back seat and keep his hands off.

He’s on his back on the bed, when he hears the door open and something heavy hits the floor with a thud. He cracks an eye open, craning his head back to see, but it’s difficult from this angle when he’s unwilling to relinquish the nice hold he’s finally earned, hips bent up over his head, cock sliding between his lips.

It took him, like, two whole minutes to ease his back into this.

And this is _his_ bedroom. Akande and his shocked face can fuck right off and –

The mattress sinks with weight at his side. Lúcio inwardly groans to himself, mentally rolling his eyes. What they have… whatever the two of them are doing together is not yet at the stage where Akande can just invite himself in at any opportunity. But Akande is hot and Lúcio has his dick out, so he’s not going to cut the man for the hand he slides behind Lúcio’s hips that coaxes him to take a little more.

Lúcio arches an eyebrow at him as Akande smirks, setting up a rhythm, nudging Lúcio to thrust into his own mouth. Probably wondering where he left his phone so he can take a picture.

Lúcio warms at the desire he watches cloud Akande’s expression, at the soft, wet sounds of Lúcio sucking himself. He’s almost embarrassed for the high whine in his chest when Akande's strength coaxes him to bend and swallow himself deep…. Twitching as Akande's free hand skims down his back to knead the muscles at his hips, along his spine.

It's like blooms of heat, uncomfortable everywhere that Akande digs his thumbs. It keeps breaking through the pleasurable buzz Lúcio has going, even when the tension splinters into relief. He releases one of his thighs to slap Akande's hands away, and almost slips out of his own mouth at the shock when Akande is suddenly above him, chest against the back of his thighs and crowding him down to the bed.

Akande is smiling again -- that wicked, intent look that makes Lúcio shudder and his body liquefy. He's learned what happens when Akande gives him that smile.

"Please," Akande entreats like he's offering Lúcio a seat at his own table, perfect manners, "Continue."

And then Akande's hands curl up beneath his thighs, grasping his cheeks apart, and Lúcio cries out as Akande drags his tongue up between them. Stupid, sexy Akande with his _fuck you_ gorgeous mouth—

"Oh, fuck," Lúcio groans, weak, head falling back to the sheets as Akande's mouth settles across his hole and begins to suck. The muscles in his back are burning and his chest hurts, he can't get enough air, and now Akande is pretzling him into this punishing position and _for fuck’s sake_ he just wanted to suck himself off in peace and relax. Why does Akande always do this? Turn everything into an endurance test, and—

Lúcio's hand flies to the back of Akande's neck, crying out and rolling up against that mouth when he feels the strong wet muscle of Akande's tongue finally slip inside, curling against him. Akande is such a jerk, but....

"Shit," Lúcio groans as Akande begins to thrust, working his jaw, hands tilting Lúcio into a higher angle where Akande can keep him splayed open and wet. It has him shivering, gasping for air, fingers digging in around Akande's shoulder and nape. "Don't stop."

Of course that's when Akande raises his head, pulling off Lúcio's skin with wet suction. His mouth is red and used. Lúcio stares and feels the blush all the way down to his chest, touches the corner of Akande's mouth to test the swell of those lips (honestly, those lips, if it didn't hurt his back so much, Lúcio can admit that he would stay here all day).

"Look good down there," Lúcio grins, lazy, as Akande turns his head to kiss Lúcio’s fingertips, smearing spit and sweat with more kisses to his inner thighs that glance a hint of teeth.

"I also appreciate the view," Akande murmurs, a deep rumble of satisfaction as he sucks one of the balls into his mouth on his descent, and - _oh_ , Lúcio flinches with a whimper as Akande's tongue lashes hard against the base of his cock. He's throbbing at his own chin, a hot, wet swipe crests just below the head, and Lúcio winces with pleasure as Akande settles in to suckle the larger vein there.

"Oh fuck - fuck yeah, you look so good on my cock," he groans, realizes he's been babbling this whole time, and the hot look Akande gives him, raising his eyes to meet Lúcio's gaze as he pushes his tongue into the slit, precum drooling onto Akande's tongue, this fucking destroyer of men. Almost finishes him.

Akande is close enough to kiss, the want is abrupt and powerful, and he's insane to pull Akande's mouth off his cock, but he does. Shivering as Akande smiles into his mouth, tasting the sweat and strange flavor of himself all over again. It's different when it's introduced on Akande's tongue.

Akande is gentler here. His tongue strokes across Lúcio's lips and Lúcio surges to meet him, but this is where Akande slows, and Lúcio realizes Akande is giving him time to catch his breath. Hands cradle his hips, Akande hums against his mouth. The vibration in his chest resonating through Lúcio's whole body has him squirming.

"Come, ayọ̀ mi," and Lúcio's heart skips a beat feeling those words murmured against his lips, Akande breathing the air back into him. Gentle thumbs wipe the sweat from Lúcio's brow and beneath his eye. "I want to see how you like it. Show me."

Akande pulls back, the barest amount, and Lúcio smiles, parting his lips and allows Akande to feed his own cock back into him.

A hand slides beneath his head, taking the strain off his neck muscles. There's so much tension that coils in his body to hold himself up and close, even if he's braced himself against a wall, a headboard or a chair, it's a different challenge that Lúcio's always relished. But there's something to be said for when it's a warm body that folds him against himself. When fingers are stroking along his scalp in a gentle massage, sliding down over the lock of his jaw, encouraging him to relax and swallow himself deeper.

Akande rests his cheek against Lúcio's thigh to watch and Lúcio moans at the attention, enjoying the wet velvet clutch of his own mouth, eyes rolling back behind closed lids as his hips jerk at the vibrations, body melting with pleasure. This is so much easier with help. He can focus on the light kisses Akande brushes on his thighs. Work his tongue around the head of his cock, mouth lolling wide as he lathes licks against the crown, into the slit. He doesn't think he'll get time to tease himself with the heavy way Akande is watching him.

Sure enough, Akande's resolve is brief.

Lúcio is licking his lips, swallowing his own slick and suddenly heat scrapes along his back as Akande pulls him into his lap, huge hands wrapping around his ankles in an iron grip. He almost gags as Akande pushes his ankles higher up the bed, the angle sinking his cock deeper to rest at the opening of his throat.

"Pinch me if you need to stop," Akande growls and grips Lúcio's bared cheeks in those massive hands again, spreading them wide to bury his face.

Lúcio shouts a sob around his cock when he feels Akande's tongue push into him again. Akande takes to his task with a slavering hunger that makes Lúcio wail, grabbing the thin bedsheets for purchase as his hips jerk, stomach coiling tight in warning but he can't pull out of his own mouth when Akande is holding him hostage like this. Lúcio has never felt so worshipped or wanted, but his heart is racing hard. He whimpers, feels so good he can barely breathe let alone keep up a rhythm on his cock. His world is narrowing alarmingly fast, awash with hot, wet pleasure, but it's so… he can't... think, he can't breathe, he can't--

And then Akande starts lifting Lúcio's hips to meet him, driving his vicious tongue at one end, Lúcio's cock sinking back into his mouth at the other. Akande lowers him, lifts, thrusting Lucio back and forth between their mouths in his vice-like grip, and Lúcio almost bucks right off his lap.

Lúcio pinches him so hard that it probably bruises.

Akande understands, and Lúcio's cock slips free from his lips in the moment his release crashes over him.

"Oh, sh--" Lúcio winces, feeling it wrench from deep within his pelvis, toes curling. He throws his head back, stomach clenching, whiting out the panic and low ache in his back. "Unh... ah! Ah!"

Fuck.

Fuck, _yes_.

He hears himself moaning, high and open-mouthed as his cock pulses against his chin, shooting powerful stripes of white that he just knows are going to crust in his hair as they glance his cheek, his mouth.

But Akande does not relinquish his ass, hands grasping, his mouth clamped tight. Lúcio's body lurches through its orgasm, crushed close in Akande's lap, and he just tries to breathe. When he can bear to open his eyes, his heart jumps for the heat in Akande's gaze, smouldering down the shivering curve of his body.

Lúcio reaches for him, fingers clumsy with numbness on his smooth scalp.

"Baby, that was--" Akande's tongue curls hard inside him, thick and strong. It feels like a rebuke. "Ah!" Lúcio's keens, arching away from the stimulation. He tries to push up on his elbows. "Wait, wait--"

Too much, too much.

"St--"

But Akande is already pulling away, mouth breaking the seal with such a lewd sound it makes Lúcio's cock twitch in weak interest. His hips are lowered to splay around Akande's waist, and Lúcio sighs in relief at the hands that push up his back, easing strained muscles.

"I _like_ how you feel around me," Akande smiles, warm with possessive affection. He swipes a thumb to collect the white smears of cum across Lúcio's cheek, sucks his thumb clean with an interested hum of delight. Lúcio feels it rumble against his bare thighs, and can't help himself from locking his ankles low around Akande's back. At least, he tries. He forgets how thick Akande is sometimes, how much bigger around than himself.

It makes Lúcio smirk as Akande thumbs his other cheek clean. There's a lot to clean up. Lúcio rolls his hips down against the clothed arousal nudging up beneath his ass. Akande is fucking rock hard.

"Have something for me?"

Akande raises an eyebrow, sceptical but pleased. "And here I thought you needed a respite." But he's already pushing a hand beneath the low ride of his pants, and Lúcio drools at the short trail of dark hair that thickens beneath Akande's navel.

"Yeah," Lúcio pulls himself back a short distance so he can see the scene between his legs without hindrance, soak in the moment Akande's fingers curl around himself beneath the pale fabric with a quiet groan, eyes almost shuttering closed. Lúcio's tongue thickens in his mouth. "But I showed you mine," he says, palming Akande's thigh beneath him, free hand settling on Akande's wrist just as it flexes, twists, and Akande huffs beneath his breath as Lúcio snakes his hand down, fingers weaving through the tight grip. So reined, so piously restrained. "Now you show me yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is not to check the Doomcio discord server if you want to make it to church on time. Or at all. #RIP


End file.
